A Heavy Burden
by ThaHufflepuffYoshi
Summary: Jellal left Erza, Gray destroyed Juvia, Gajeel teared Levy apart... The Dragon Hunters and Between Death will always be rivals, right? Modern AU, bands...
1. The Concert, part one

**So this is just going to be a story that I'll write on between my other story, Titan Springs. I won't update to often and yeah...**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail, that's sad right?**

* * *

 **Prologue:** The Concert

Part one, Girls Version

It was quite late at night as Lucy and her friends walked down the streets of the town Clover. They were on their way to a concert that was held by the band The Dragon Hunters. The girls had been a little curious of how good the fresh meat was this year. Lucy was the lead singer of a well-known band. The bassist of the band was no other than Juvia Lockser, the guitarist Erza Scarlet and the drummer Levy McGarden. Together, they were the infamous band, Between Death.

But tonight they weren't the stars, instead it were four guys. Natsu and his friends had only been in the music business for some weeks, and they were already quite famous. That was reason enough for the girls to disguise themselves and go to a concert.

"Hey fellas! I'm glad you came to our concert today! It really means a lot!" a salmon haired guy on the stage said into the microphone. Unfortunately, you could hear all the nervousness in his voice. Three other guys walked up on the stage and started to get ready as the salmon haired continued to talk. One of them had long black hair, another one short blue hair and the last one short raven hair.

"For those who don't know, I'm Natsu" the salmon haired continued, "That's Gajeel" he turned to the black haired guy, "Jellal" to the blue haired, "And Gray" at last he turned to the raven haired.

For a second it was all quiet, "And we're the Dragon Hunters!" loud cheers began in the crowd, "Hit it, Gajeel!" Natsu continued and they started their first song.

 **"** **Young Volcanoes" by Fall Out Boy**

 **(Singer:** _Natsu - Italic_ **)**

 _When Rome's in ruins  
_ _We are the lions  
_ _Free of the coliseum  
_ _In poisoned places  
_ _We are anti-venom  
_ _We're the beginning of the end_

 _Tonight  
_ _The foxes hunt the hounds  
_ _It's all over now  
_ _Before it has begun  
_ _And we've already won_

Erza immediately recognized the guitarist. Jellal Fernandes was her childhood friend, but she didn't want to think about it. He had left her at that place, all alone, and never came to see her when she became famous. 'I want to get out of here, Now!' she thought to herself.

 _We are wild  
_ _We are like young volcanoes  
_ _We are wild  
_ _Americana exotica  
_ _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah_

Lucy was quite impressed by the guys, they would indeed be a worthy rival and they would make to the top. But the Grand Music Fest was coming up, and the heartbreaker group had a chance of winning. The Grand Music Fest was a competition between both new and old bands. You could win a world tour together with a famous band, and this year it was Between Death who had made an offer. And now she realized that it was the most idiotic decision ever.

 _Come on make it easy  
_ _Say I never mattered  
_ _Run it up the flagpole  
_ _We will teach you  
_ _How to make  
_ _Boys next door  
_ _Out of assholes_

 _Tonight  
_ _The foxes hunt the hounds  
_ _It's all over now  
_ _Before it has begun  
_ _And we've already won_

Juvia stared at the stage, no, at the raven haired bassist. The one and only Gray Fullbuster stood on that stage, the one and only heartbreaker. She thought she had forgotten all those feelings she used to have for him, all those times he had hurt her, but everything was all remembered now. The countless times he had dissed her, cheated on her, blamed her and pretended to love her. How he slowly broke her in pieces, she just couldn't forget that. Oh how she wanted to jump on stage and kill him, even though she knew that she it wouldn't make her feel any better.

 _We are wild  
_ _We are like young volcanoes  
_ _We are wild  
_ _Americana exotica  
_ _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah  
_

 _We are wild  
_ _We are like young volcanoes  
_ _We are wild  
_ _Americana exotica  
_ _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah_

The song ended and Lucy looked around for Levy, but she was already gone. It was obvious that she would be the first one out. Levy was very strong, but no one could handle the memories that she was getting back. Unlike her two friends, she didn't have a real relationship with Gajeel. Instead he was just a really mean bully to her, always picking on her because of her love for books and her good grades. Calling her names like "Shrimpy Bookworm" or just "Nerd". When she came home she would always run up to her room, and cry the rest of the day. She never went to any parties or class activities, because she knew that it would always end with her crying hopelessly in her room. And everyone in her class followed Gajeel's lead, so she never got any friends there. This went on for some years, but then she moved to Magnolia and met one of her best friends, Lucy.

"We're getting out of here" Lucy quickly told her friends and dragged them out of the hall. She was going to have a talk with Loke after this, a serious one.

* * *

It was quite late when the girls finally got to the hotel. They headed directly to their room, not bothering to look around them or talking to the staff. If they were going to sing the day after, they needed sleep.

"Girls! Where have you been? And what happened to you?" their manager, Mirajane, asked them as they entered the room. She was fast to help them to their beds and waited patiently for their answer.

Lucy was the one to talk first, "We went to see the concert, and we saw _them_ " she said and shook her head at the thought of it. Even though they only listened to one song, and only were there for some minutes, they felt like they were going to break. Lucy and Mirajane weren't as affected, but they knew how their friends felt about it and couldn't let it go that easily.

"Call _him_ , it'll be better that way" Mirajane said and nodded towards the bathroom door. Lucy immediately knew what she meant.

Loke was an old friend of Lucy and Levy, he treated them like sisters and always helped them in trouble. When the girls started their band, he was there to help them. After a terrible accident on stage, he was there to comfort them. On their birthdays, he would always be there to celebrate it with them. He was always there, and now they really needed him.

Lucy sighed as she closed the door to the bathroom. She didn't like the feeling she got whenever calling him. You could say that she felt bad for always getting in trouble and burdening him. He was glad to be of help, but she felt like she had to do something in return.

"Hey Lu, how's it goin'?" Lucy heard Loke answer. Lu, that was the nickname given to her by Loke and Levy. They never stopped calling her that, the exception being when serious.

"Loke, I.. No, we need your help, where are you now?"

* * *

 **A litte cliffhanger there... In next chapter it will be the boys version, after that the real story will begin! So until then, Hate & Love me and my stories! xD**

 **\- Yoshi -**


	2. The Concert, part two

**Wow! Two chapters in one day! Yippie! This is the boys version of it, I guess?**

* * *

 **Prologue:** The Concert

Part two, Boys Version

"Guys! Are you comin' or what?" Natsu shouted to his friends before he ran on stage. It was quite packed in the hall, the band had gotten famous very fast.

The crowd cheered a lot before letting Natsu speak, "Hey fellas! I'm glad you came to our concert today! It really means a lot!" he was really nervous, how did they pros do this?

"For those who don't know, I'm Natsu" he introduced himself, "That's Gajeel" Natsu turned to the black haired drummer, "Jellal" he turned to the blue haired guitarist, "And Gray" at last he turned to the raven haired bassist.

For a second everything was quiet, "And we're The Dragon Hunters!" loud cheers began in the crowd, "Hit it Gajeel!"

 **"** **Young Volcanoes" by Fall Out Boy**

 **(Singer:** _Natsu - Italic_ **)**

 _When Rome's in ruins  
_ _We are the lions  
_ _Free of the coliseum  
_ _In poisoned places  
_ _We are anti-venom  
_ _We're the beginning of the end_

 _Tonight  
_ _The foxes hunt the hounds  
_ _It's all over now  
_ _Before it has begun  
_ _And we've already won_

While singing, Natsu saw four girls standing at the entrance. He wasn't sure, but he thought they looked scared. No, more like a mix between anger, fear and sorrow. You could clearly see that these girls didn't want to be there. 'But why would they be here then?' he thought.

 _We are wild  
_ _We are like young volcanoes  
_ _We are wild  
_ _Americana exotica  
_ _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah_

Gajeel took a short pause and look at the crowd. But what caught his attention wasn't all they girls cheering on him, it was the sight of a short blunette running out of the hall. That girl… It couldn't be _her_ could it?

 _Come on make it easy  
_ _Say I never mattered  
_ _Run it up the flagpole  
_ _We will teach you  
_ _How to make  
_ _Boys next door  
_ _Out of assholes_

 _Tonight  
_ _The foxes hunt the hounds  
_ _It's all over now  
_ _Before it has begun  
_ _And we've already won_

Gray tried to hold his smile while playing, he always had a problem with that when he was playing. It was all thanks to _that_ girl, playing bass always made him remember her.

 _We are wild  
_ _We are like young volcanoes  
_ _We are wild  
_ _Americana exotica  
_ _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah_

 _We are wild  
_ _We are like young volcanoes  
_ _We are wild  
_ _Americana exotica  
_ _Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah_

Jellal sighed and looked over the crowd. He got the sight of three girls who were on their way out, one of was blonde, another blue haired and the last one was… The last one was _red haired_ … _Red_ … Jellal closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the girls were gone.

"On to the next song!" Natsu said and then turned to the drummer, "Gajeel, stop daydreaming!"

* * *

When the guys were finished with all their songs, they went backstage. Their manager, Laxus, was waiting for them there.

"Good job! You'll win the GMF for sure!" he greeted them and grinned. GMF was what most people said instead of "Grand Music Fest". The Dragon Hunters were going to enter the GMF, and they'd already decided on winning.

Natsu followed his manager's lead and grinned, "Yeah, and that's what we're going to do!" he said and turned to his bandmates, who looked rather sad. Only Jellal could do a decent smile, the other two just mumbled a "Yeah…"

"Which band have made an offer this year?" Natsu asked, a bit confused of why his friends were so sad.

It took a minute to realize what Natsu had said for Laxus, he was distracted with thinking, "Well, I think it was Between Death, the all-girl band" he answered.

* * *

 **So, that was that... In the next chapter the Grand Music Fest Takes place... And Guess who wins? That's obvious, isn't it?**

 **\- Yoshi -**


	3. Chapter 1: On the Radio

**Chapter 1:** On the radio

Natsu yawned as he made his way to the kitchen in their hotel room. He and the guys had been up all night, partying and drinking. Their manager hadn't been to happy with that though. And yes, their hotel room had a kitchen. It was a quite large one too. Gray was already there, sitting on a chair at the table, and was currently listening to the radio.

"Oh! And that was the new song by The Dragon Hunters! Coool!" a voice said. Natsu knew it was Jason as soon as he heard the familiar 'Coool', Jason was a well-known reporter that also had his own spot on the radio. His favorite word was, surprise, surprise, cool.

Natsu sat down besides Gray, "Stay tuned, soon we'll have a cool interview with no one else than _the_ Lucy" Jason announced and a new song began to play.

"We're on the radio, awesome right?" Natsu asked his raven-haired friend. Gray just shrugged and continued to listen to the radio. The song that was playing was a song by the Sabers, another famous band. The Dragon Hunters once met them, they were two girls and two boys.

Jason's voice was soon heard again though, "Oh cool! And here we have our guest, Lucy Heart! I heard that you and the girls were at a concert yesterday, is that true?" he asked.

"Oh, it is! The Dragon-something was playing I think" another voice said, it belonged to a woman. Natsu began to feel angered, how could she forget their name? But when he tried to break the radio, Gray stopped him.

"Cool! And what did you think of them?" Jason continued, Natsu now understood why Gray was listening to the radio. It wasn't an interview about her, it was about what she thought of them! Or that was at least Natsu's conclusion.

The woman, identified as Lucy Heart, spoke up again, "Well, they're going to be a worthy rival I guess, it's just that… Nah, never mind" she said.

"No tell us! Cool!" Jason replied.

Lucy sighed, "It's just that I don't understand how they can live with what they did" she said but quickly left the subject, "But Jason tell me, what do you think of them?"

Gray stared at the radio as the voices kept on talking, how could she know? Did she know? No, she couldn't! Natsu waved his hand in front of Gray's face without any answers.

"Gray? Are you okay? And what was that about?" He asked, but Gray just continued to stare.

* * *

Levy had tried everything to forget about it, writing, drawing, cooking. Not even reading worked. How was she supposed to forget about it? She hadn't gotten any sleep during the last night, and they had a performance to do later. Heaven knows what would happen if she didn't get back to normal.

But now she sat there, crying, in the corner of the hotel room.

"Levy? How are you?" Mirajane asked as she went over to the blunette. Levy had been sitting there all morning, she didn't even change from her pajamas.

Tired, Levy rose her head to face Mirajane.

 **Levy's POV** (There we have something different, don't we?)

I faced Mira, even though the voice in my head said that I shouldn't.

"I'm all good Mira, just leave me alone" I answered coldly, but of course she didn't believe me. But who would? I was still sitting there in my sky blue pajamas shuddering and telling myself that he wasn't there last night. That I just imagined it or something!

Mira sighed and sat down beside me, "Levy come on, you're performing today! I know it's hard, but you should get ready now" she said. Right, I was supposed to play my drums after that terrible night.

"I'll get some clothes" I simply replied and stood up. It was time to face reality, even though it was the worst thing ever.

Gajeel had been there, on the stage and had all those fans who thought he was a good guy. And worst of all, he had been playing drums. Fucking drums! I would've been much calmer if it was guitar or bass, hell, even him being the lead singer would've worked. But now I had to live with him as a fellow drummer.

Mira left the room, and I decided to put some clothes on. It took an hour for me to get ready, first I had to shower. Then I had to choose clothing, which was really hard. Almost all of the clothes I had packed for the journey was black and it constantly made me think of a certain black-haired asshole.

In the end I put on a pair of black torn tights, black shorts and a black ac/dc T-shirt. The clothes still reminded me of Gajeel, but I had to live with it. For makeup I didn't do much, just some mascara and lipgloss.

"Levy-chan! I'm leaving for an interview with Jason, Mira and Juvia went to the shopping centre but Erza should be here soon" Lucy told me when I came out of the room. She left after that, leaving me all alone. Yippie… Super fun…

* * *

Erza yawned as she walked past all the people, luckily no one recognized her. She had been at the record company's office all morning. Between Death had a contract with one of the most famous record companies of all history, the Strauss Family Records. It was owned by the Strauss family, but the boss over the company was no other than Mavis Vermillion. She was quite young but that didn't change the fact that she was one of the smartest girls in all Fiore. At her side was Makarov Dreyar. He was a pretty old man, although he didn't show it that well. Sure, his hair was all grey and you could see that he was old, but he was very flexible and didn't get tired or anything like that.

At the office she had been told that their band couldn't withdraw their offer since there only were some days until the GMF took place. And sadly the odds of the Dragon Hunters winning were pretty high.

"Excuse me miss, do you know the way to the Fairy Hotel?" Erza looked down at the girl who had interrupted her thoughts. She had long dark blue hair down to her waist and had a shy smile on her face. Something about her seemed familiar, but Erza couldn't put her finger on what.

Erza hesitated a bit before answering, "In a matter of fact I do, I was just on my way there" she smiled at the young girl.

"Thank you very much! Oh, and by the way, I'm Wendy" Erza froze at the name, Wendy… That, was Wendy?

 **Erza's POV**

I stared at Wendy, now everything made sense. I knew that that hair was familiar! But why didn't recognize her?

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked me. Stupid Erza, you don't stare at people! I smiled at her, should I tell her who I was or keep quiet and surprise her? That was the question I asked myself.

 **There you have it guys! I was going to make it longer, but I didn't... And I was going to have the GMF this chapter, and I'm sorry that I let you down T-T**  
 **Any questions or complaints? Just PM me! And make sure to review!**

 **\- Yoshi -**


	4. AN

I know that these actually aren't allowed, but I really need to say some things.

First. I will continue this story but recently I haven't been able to be on my computer where I have most of the documents and when I have, I've been working on other stories.

Second. Lack of ideas is a common problem for writers, unfortunately I have had this problem.

Third. **I AM LAZY!**

Hopefully I'll be back with another chapter soon, and Happy New Year!

\- ThaYoshi -


	5. Chapter 2: The GMF begins

**Chapter 2:** The GMF arrives

Erza grinned to herself, "Well then, Wendy, the hotel is this way" she said to the blunette and started to walk in the direction of the Fairy Hotel.

It took only some minutes before a massive building came into sight for the two. In Fiore there was a hotel company named Fairy Hotels, they were known for having the most expensive and luxurious hotels in the hotel branch. Between Death always got a room at a Fairy Hotel, if there were one in the city they were visiting.

"So, who are you visiting?" Erza asked Wendy as they entered the lobby of the hotel. Even though she felt bad for not letting Wendy know who she real was, she continued her act "Or are you staying here?"

Wendy smiled, "No, I'm staying with some friends at another hotel, I'm just here to visit my sister" she said and made a pause to take in the sight of the enormous lobby. "We haven't seen each other for half a year" she continued with sorrow in her voice.

"Okay, what's her name? Who knows, maybe I know her?" Erza asked again and Wendy turned to her with a sad expression.

"Juvia Lockser, the famous bassist" she said.

Erza started thinking, though it was fake, "Ah, her! Yes, I've met her, a very nice girl" she said, acting surprised. "But I never knew that I'd meet her sister" Erza smiled.

When the two finally got to the receptionist, he asked them in a very rude and bored tone "How can I help you?" and put down the paper he had in his hands. He looked like he'd rather stay home doing something else than sitting at a desk all day. And that didn't make the two girls feel welcome at all.

"We'd like to know what room Juvia Lockser is staying at" Erza answered for Wendy and the man gave her a questioning look. "This is "

The receptionist hesitated at first, but he then turned to the computer and began his search, that didn't last very long. "Room 645, and here you have a quest key for the elevator" he finally said and handed them a card.

"So, would you like me to go with you, or can you handle yourself?" Erza asked the blunette who quickly answered that she'd like Erza to go with her. Normally Wendy didn't like the company of strangers, but she had a feeling that she could trust this woman. Even though she was covered in a coat, scarf, hat, sunglasses and gloves. It was quite the odd combination…

The ride through the elevator was silent and long, just as the walk to the room. Neither of the two said anything before they reached room 645. Wendy smiled at Erza before knocking on the wooden door.

After some seconds the door opened to reveal a tired and shocked Levy, "Hi Wendy, what are you doing here? Oh and Erza, you're finally back!" she said, and Wendy turned to Erza with a confused look on her face.

 **Levy POV**

I had no idea that Wendy was coming to visit, but of course, she and Juvia hadn't seen each other in six months. They probably missed each other a lot. Juvia and Wendy were sisters, but they had different surnames. Wendy had their mother's surname and Juvia their father's.

"I can't believe it! Why did you cut your hair Erza? I didn't recognize you!" Wendy said, I have a feeling that her hair wasn't the only reason to why she didn't recognize her, though.

Erza looked a bit embarrassed, and angry for that matter. Had I done something wrong? Well, I did reveal her true identity, but she couldn't expect me to know that she hadn't told Wendy her name yet, right?

I left the door opened for them and walked over to a nearby sofa, "Personally, I like your hair better when it is long" I said and Wendy nodded in agreement. She sat down beside me and Erza closed the door. The look on my redheaded friend's face was priceless.

I knew that she was very proud of taking the next step of becoming herself again, and I probably insulted her, but she asked for it? Seriously, who gets a haircut that makes you look just like that rockstar, what was her name? Knightwalker?

"Wow, just wow… This is what your friends say when you decide to try something new! You know, it was your sister who suggested it!" the last part was directed Wendy, who just sighed at Erza's reaction.

"Well, I'm not my sister!"

"But! You're her relative, which makes you responsible for all the things that she does, even if you've got nothing to do with it" Erza proudly said and grinned at her.

"That doesn't make any sense at all" Wendy complained, and I had to agree with her.

"Okay, you win" Erza started with a sigh, "Sadly you have to live with this hairstyle for now, because my hair won't grow back in a while"

I sighed at them, they often fought about this kind of stuff… They acted just like siblings and tried to come up with good excuses, although they weren't that good at all. I guess it had something to do with us being with each other so much, sometimes it felt like we were this big family. Yes, we argued that much.

"So Wendy, where are you staying?" I asked her when the tension had lightened up a bit.

She smiled at me, "I'm staying at a friend's house with some friends" she replied and Erza immediately wondered ho it was.

"You know, the usual gang… Carla, Happy, Romeo and some others"

Erza and Wendy continued talking and I went back to my room, I had to get some sleep before the gig. We were going to play at a party for some rich guy, apparently a lot of big shots were invited to play. The Sabers were coming, I guess that that was one good thing about it but I really didn't feel like playing.

* * *

Jellal sighed as he watched his friends fight again, this time over the last piece of meat. They always fought, and it could be over anything. One time when Natsu had lost his key to their hotel room and Gray had called him idiot. It didn't end too good.

Another time Natsu had borrowed Gajeel's shampoo and complained that it smelt of 'too much iron'. That fight ended with a trip to the mall, buying new clothes to the both of them _and_ some new shampoo.

Right now, though, it was lunch-time and the guys had gone to a nice restaurant, but they had a problem. There was only one piece of meat left on the buffet. The usual solution would be to eat something else, and the guys would have done that, if it wasn't for that fact that all other food already was gone. So, the only choice left for them was to fight.

This was something that Jellal found incredibly stupid, why would you fight over a piece of meat? Sure, it was better than having them fighting over something more serious, but still stupid.

It was the only thing he could think of, besides the redhead that once was a part of his life. He hadn't slept anything during the night because of her. She haunted his memories. She haunted his life.

"Oi! Natsu! That piece is mine! You shameless Salamander!" Gajeel suddenly shouted and snatched Jellal out of his thoughts.

He sighed again, "Can you please stop it?" he loudly said and the other three turned to him, "The GMF is in two days, and we have to practice!" Jellal continued, and it actually seemed that his friends had listened to him for once.

* * *

The rest of the days went by fast, they were filled with lots of training, performances and fights.

In the arena of Domus Flau, a gigantic crowd had gathered. It was Friday, and the day of Fiore's biggest music contest. Everyone wanted to be there when the bands, one after one, went on the stage to perform. The most interesting thing about this competition was that it lasted a weekend, on the Friday it all started and on the Sunday the winners would be revealed.

"Hello Fiore!" a girl shouted as she ran onto the stage. "I'm Alicia Grace, your host this year and I want to welcome you to the GRAND MUSIC FEST!" the crowd started cheering and Alicia grinned at their reaction.

It took some seconds before she continued, "You know about the prize right?" she shouted and the crowd gave her a mix between "Yes" and "Yeah"

"Good! But do you know which band it is?" Alicia continued, this time all of the crowd gave her "No"

Suddenly the whole arena went quiet as Alicia stepped aside to reveal that the curtains were opening up. Behind the curtains there were four girls, each dressed in a different color and with their head facing the floor. The girl at the drums had a light pink headband in her sky-blue hair and was dressed in a pink T-shirt, black torn tights, dark pink shorts and whitish pink sneakers.

The one with the bass had her blue hair in a pony tail and wore a dark blue dress, a lot of white bracelets and a pair of blue ballet flats. She had put on black mascara, dark blue eyeshadow and blood red lipstick. To the audience she looked scary, but in a beautiful way.

Their guitarist was something else though. Her scarlet hair wasn't long enough to do something with, it only reached down to her shoulders. The clothes she was wearing was a pair of dark purple jeans, a black tank top, a purple blazer and a pair of violet heels. She didn't wear much makeup and the jewelry she wore were kept to a minimal, but she looked just as fancy as the others.

At last, but not least, we had the blonde singer. Her outfit didn't stick out as much as the others' did, she only wore a normal black dress and black Dr Martens. Nothing more, except some natural makeup.

"Let's give an applause to the lovely ladies of BETWEEN DEATH!"

 **"** **Break The Rules" by Charli XCX (Although changed the lyrics a bit)**

 **(Singer:** _Lucy - Italic_ **)**

 _The electric lights_

 _Blow my mind_

 _But I feel all right_

 _Never stop, it's how we ride_

 _Coming up until we die_

 _You catch my eye_

 _With that fire_

 _But it's all lies_

 _Never stop, it's how we ride_

 _Coming up until we die_

On a chair in the competitors room, sat Gajeel. He couldn't believe his ears, that blunette surely knew how to play drums. It was hard to keep from staring. If he had to be honest, she was almost as good as he was.

"So, you know who that is?" Gajeel asked his pink, no, salmon haired friend.

Natsu immediately turned to him, "Yeah? You don't?" Gajeel shook his head, "Well, that's Lea McGarden for you… She's a well-known drummer, but most people know her because of the big amount of libraries that she has sponsored throughout the years… kind of a bookworm" Natsu continued.

Gajeel thought about it, the name McGarden seemed familiar. But he didn't know a Lea, at least that was what he knew. When he thought about it, the blunette looked a lot like the girl from their latest concert. Could it be _her_?

 _I don't wanna go to school_

 _I just wanna break the rules_

 _Boys and girls across the world_

 _Putting on our dancing shoes_

 _Going to the disco-tech_

 _Being us we are perfect_

 _I don't wanna go to school_

 _I just wanna break the rules_

 _I don't wanna go to school_

 _I just wanna break the rules_

 _Boys and girls across the world_

 _Putting on our dancing shoes_

 _Going to the disco-tech_

 _Being us we are perfect_

 _I don't wanna go to school_

 _I just wanna break the rules_

Gray watched as the bassist played. She was good, he had to give her that. Even though he didn't know who she was, he knew who to ask.

"Oi, who's that?" he asked his rival, or well, _friend_.

Natsu looked at him, "Who that is? Woah, you have to catch up a bit, you know!" he started and made a surprised expression. "That's no-one else than _the_ best bassist of our time! No offense, pal! Her name is Juvia Lockser, and if you don't know who that is, you don't know music"

Gray froze at the name, if he wasn't wrong, Juvia Lockser was the name of _that_ girl.

 _I'm such a star_

 _Queen Boulevard_

 _Blaze through the dark_

 _Never stop, it's how we ride_

 _Coming up until we die_

 _I don't wanna go to school_

 _I just wanna break the rules_

 _Boys and girls across the world_

 _Putting on our dancing shoes_

 _Going to the disco-tech_

 _Being us we are perfect_

 _I don't wanna go to school_

 _I just wanna break the rules_

A certain blue haired guitarist had currently fainted. As soon as he had seen the face of the redheaded guitarist, he couldn't believe it. Then, when he asked Natsu who it was, he had replied; "That's Scarlet! No one know her real name, but it's said that Scarlet is her surname"

 _Scarlet…_ That was the name he had given _her_ , before _he_ left…

 _Get my guitar_

 _Sunglasses on_

 _So light it up_

 _Never stop, it's how we ride_

 _Coming up until we die_

 _I don't wanna go to school_

 _I just wanna break the rules_

 _Boys and girls across the world_

 _Putting on our dancing shoes_

 _Going to the disco-tech_

 _Being us we are perfect_

 _I don't wanna go to school_

 _I just wanna break the rules_

Natsu sighed as he watched the blonde sing, something about her wasn't right. Lucy heart was the singer of Between Death, also one of the most famous artists in the whole fiorean music industry. She was said to be very wealthy, but also kind and nice, Natsu knew that there was something more to it, though. Something was missing, he knew almost everything about almost _every_ musician that was popular and such, but _she_ was the exception.

 _Nananana nana na na nana na na na_

 _Nananana nana na na nana na na na_

 _Nananana nana na na nana na na na_

 _Nananana nana na na nana na na na na_

The crowd cheered and the curtains closed again, "Wow, and that's the first band to play!" Alicia started when she was in the middle of the stage again. "Did anyone else see our favorite redhead's new haircut?" the crowd cheered as an answer, "And did anyone else love it?" the crowd cheered again, this time louder.

"Well, then, let's start the fest!"

— - — - —

Lucy sighed as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Excuse me? You're Lucy Heart, right?" she heard a voice behind her say.

The blonde turned around to face the voice. It was guy in her age who wore glasses and had orange spiky hair. Lucy had an idea of who this man were, and she was probably right.

"So, you're finally here" Lucy said, "Y'know, next time contact us when you arrive" she said and gave him a happy smile.

The man grinned and pulled her into a hug, "I've missed you Lu"

"Yeah, I've missed you too, Loke!" Lucy laughed and smiled at him.

The two of them then headed for the room where the rest of the band were. Of course Mira had got them their own room, she couldn't have them all stressed from all the fans who would've swarmed over them.

Between Death had been in the music business for a long time, but even they needed a pause from all the events. That was only one of the reasons why Mira had cancelled all the gigs and concerts that were planned. She wanted them to rest before the big world tour.

"So, _they're_ here, huh?" Loke asked the girl who walked besides him. She nodded at his question, sadly they were.

"It's been a mess, really" Lucy said. "Erza cut her hair, Levy got into some fights and Juvia… She keeps being rude to all guys we meet, even the ones who's just walking by"

Loke stopped walking and put his hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay Lu, they're going to be okay" he reassured her. They all were like siblings, and siblings helped each other out.

When they finally got to the room only an angry Levy and a broken TV were there.

"Loke? You… You're here?" Levy asked, "What are you doing here?"

Loke smiled at the blunette, "I'm here to help you, of course!" he said and walked inside of the room, leaving Lucy at the door.

"Where are the others?" Lucy asked, worried of what they could be doing, and Levy's happy face turned into a frown, this only made Lucy more worried.

"They left to get some food, I had nothing to do so I tried fixing the TV that Erza broke earlier… As you can see, it didn't go very well"

* * *

"Natsu, did you get the program for us?" Gray asked his friend as he sat down on a chair.

Natsu looked at him, "Yeah, we're the last ones playing" he said and sighed. It was going to be a long day for them, more than thirty bands had been selected to compete in the competition.

The guys went quiet, and looked around the room. There were ten bands in the room where they were sitting, and all of them looked pretty serious. Well, with the exception of the happy pinkette laughing in the corner of the room and her grinning redheaded friend.

"Who are they?" Gray asked Natsu.

Natsu only sat still, though, he didn't answer his friend at all. Which was very weird, because Natsu would usually go on about who it was, what kind of instrument they played and how they got famous. He didn't do that, instead he just stared with his mouth open.

"Oi, Natsu?" Gray tried again and this time he actually got an answer from his salmon haired friend.

"I don't know, I don't know at all" Natsu said with a very scared tone, "I think they're new, I haven't seen them before" he shocked his head and breathed out. "

The two didn't say anything after that, they didn't know what to say. Even if these people were new, something with them seemed so familiar. Gray was sure that he hadn't seen them before, not even once, still he felt that he recognized them.

Then it hit him, he had seen that pink hair when his sister had left for college. Mera, Mira, Meri… What was her name again? "Meredy…" Gray said and immediately got a weird look from Natsu, "That pink haired girl's name is Meredy, she's a friend of my sister"

"Looks like we've got some competition this year then"

 **So, I've finally finished another chapter...  
** **Yeah I said FINALLY, because I swear I haven't written anything good in like months! But here it is, chapter 2. To be honest, I was quite surprised when I saw that this story only have got two _real_ chapters... I knew that I was lazy, but not _that_ lazy!  
Well, I've already begun writing on the third chapter and hopefully I will have it published soon...**

 **\- Yoshi -**


End file.
